deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Area 51 computer
Area 51 computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It is located in the Aquinas Hub in Area 51. It belongs to an Area 51 employee named Julia Shears. Shears managed to hack into the archives maintained by Helios and extracted a number of recently accessed emails which appear on her computer. Some of these emails date back to when Majestic 12 was still a branch of the Illuminati, while others show more recent correspondences between Bob Page and Walton Simons. Login / Password Login: jshears Password: momerath E-mails 'RFD 5342A - Cloning Prospectus' From: GOlivaw//UpNet.273.3947 To: MEverett//UpNet3289.0912 Subject: RFD 5342A - Cloning Prospectus Your request for discussion concerning the plausibility of creating genetically viable candidates for nano-augmentation through cloning has sparked considerable interest. We believe that with sufficient research investment, the careful cultivation of acquired tissue samples from known H type epsilon negative individuals could yield an indefinite number of specimens with the immunity factors required to tolerate the injection of nano-organic material. If you examine the attached studies, you will see that repeated cloning from the primary source material will result in only a 0.53% immunoglobin variance. We would suggest utilizing the data acquired by the Illuminati during the smallpox vaccinations of the 1940's to genetically screen for those couples most likely to produce desirable offspring who could then be cloned and raised by the "parents" under careful supervised conditions. These cloned siblings would provide the necessary redundancy for further experimental trials. In the future, this process could be streamlined through the application of accelerated growth and memory implantation. We look forward to hearing any comments that you might have, Dr. Olivaw 'RE: Bovine Manipulation' From: LDeBeers//UpNet.873.484 To: BPage//UpNet.658.9044 Subject: RE: Bovine Manipulation >I'd like to investigate the possibility of resurrecting >the bovine manipulation project (MJID-9803HU8932), with >an eye towards recreating the "Gray" lifeform -- while >the project was deemed a failure at the time, it _was_ >successful as a propaganda tactic in diverting attention >away from actual Dreamland research. With recent advances >in genetic science, the Gray lifeform could be engineered >to protect MJ12 facilities while also serving as a useful >bit of meme indirection. As interesting idea, Bob, but I'm sure MJ12's research allocations can be put to more substantial use pursuing our human augmentation projects; however, I'll bring up the idea with Stanton and Morgan. Lucius 'Secondary Unit' From: '''BPage//UpNet.658.9044 '''To: '''WSimons//UpNet.039.4980 '''Subject: Secondary Unit I've come to believe that should be brought up in a more supervised environment than his brother; I have serious doubts as to his brother's usefulness as a our primary unit, and would rather that at least one of the secondary units was under our direct control. Terminate the parents, but see that is not harmed. We'll move him to our school in Switzerland where we can oversee his development. If it becomes necessary, his brother is expendable. Page 'Aquinas Secure?' From: JMacdonald//UpNet.879.8657 To: '''JDwight//'UpNet.9803.4584 '''Subject:' Aquinas Secure? Something strange... I just finished a packet analysis of the new vI.82 compression protocals we added to Aquinas last week, and while I was digging around in the headers I found a quirk in the security encryption algorithms that acts just like a backdoor -- you could even reformulate entire messages end to end if you knew what you were doing. It's pretty subtle (and would require someone to matrix together several offsets from successive packets to generate a time differential key) but the end result could potentially open up every bit of traffic carried by Aquinas to someone who knew about the hole. I was thinking of mentioning this to Page maybe get some points for discovering a potential security breach before we shipped. What do you think? Jim 'Re: Situational Update' From: Bpage//UpNet.658.9044 To: WS//UpNet.7854.98231 Subject: Re: Situational Update In the past we've considered Savage and his renegades to be inconsequential -- possibly even useful -- but the time has come to eliminate them. Mobilize all MJ12 units in the immediate vicinity and see to it that Vandenberg is shut down before Savage ever has a chance to activate his UC. Don't worry about Daedalus. I've made some improvements to Icarus that might surprise even Everett. Page >Denton has connected with Savage and the X-51 researchers; >after examining the transaction records from Payens, it >looks like he's working with both Everett and Daedelus. >Strong says Savage is still missing a containment >vessel and that he's sent someone to the Pasadena Lab in >an attempt to recover the data. I already have a team >preparing to intercept. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals